


新车体验

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 设定接在《致热源》之后
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 4





	新车体验

“又一辆新车？”

克拉克的声音在戴安娜带着巴里离开后不过三十秒就冒了出来，彼时布鲁斯才刚脱下那件大衣尚未找到挂的地方，而克拉克转眼间已经从这个神秘的地下建筑的最高层来到了布鲁斯身边。他接过布鲁斯手里的大衣，眼睛又描向了那辆让人从车前盖的线条开始就令人印象深刻的奔驰。

布鲁斯•韦恩当然不缺各种符合他身份的代步工具，克拉克对此从不觉得意外，光他住在蝙蝠洞的这段期间他就已经见过了不少，可如此让人挪不开眼睛的车是第一次出现——

但相比起来，更让他挪不开眼睛的恐怕是跟着布鲁斯一起从车上窜出来、蹦蹦跳跳跟着他、看起来又活力十足的小家伙。

“你不该现在出现。”

布鲁斯给予克拉克的回应只是稍拢了下眉，他的手指在胸前的西装扣上犹豫了一番，很快还是放下了：

“如果他们又转头回来……”

“你知道我会在他们看到我之前就‘消失’的。”克拉克没花两秒就让大衣笔挺地挂到了衣架上，他回到布鲁斯身边，在他欲按上从刚刚开始就没顾上关的车门前、用双臂从后箍住了他。他是在蝙蝠洞逗留了几个月的神秘来客、是关键时刻的秘密武器，是去向成谜的超级英雄，他现在可以归纳出自己的诸多身份，这些统统都是他暂时还不能露面的理由，但他认为在这许多理由中，只有“布鲁斯的年轻恋人”这个身份不是。

“你吃了比萨？”布鲁斯顺从地待在他的怀抱里没回话，他也就得寸进尺地完全与布鲁斯的后背相贴在了一起，不常在布鲁斯身上出现的气味被他敏锐地捕捉，他轻啄布鲁斯的鬓角，又玩笑似的问，“那个小家伙给的？”

“如果我不允许他把那盒比萨带上车，他就不跟我回来。”布鲁斯翻翻眼睛，回想着那场对峙，“这是……我做出的妥协。”

“所以你不仅让他坐上了你新车的副驾驶，还和他共享了一份你向来不怎么爱吃的比萨？”环在布鲁斯胸膛前的手臂又交缠得更紧，“听起来不怎么让人愉快。”

“这是必要过程。”布鲁斯强调后，又说道，“事实上，招募他反而已经是最轻松的一趟。”

若和那趟磨人的雪山之旅相比，只是对付一个过于活泼的小男孩确实简单得多——更何况，以克拉克方才短时的观察来看，他看起来比来自亚特兰蒂斯的大块头好相处得多，和他对比，布鲁斯看起来才是不好相处的那个，而在亚瑟•库瑞面前，这情况则刚好相反。布鲁斯边说着话，边在克拉克的拥抱中放松下肩背的肌肉向后靠，他只用平常的语调解释，让克拉克不免猜想他是否因连日来的反复奔波、让本就缺少睡眠的他在此刻完全没有和自己对着干的心情。大概是他发烧那天的驯顺模样给克拉克留下了太深印象，所以一旦看到布鲁斯的疲惫累积到让他卸下所有尖锐时，他的情绪也会不自觉变得柔和。

“我也只是在抒发我‘必要的嫉妒’而已，”他又拿自己的腮帮去碰布鲁斯的耳朵，用特有的方式来独占两人间的亲密，“当他们围绕在你身边时，我可是只能待在这里靠听觉去分辨你的动静。”

“……这嫉妒也毫无必要。”布鲁斯很想表现得更严肃一些，但他还是在克拉克听来幼稚的小心眼中没绷住笑了一声，几个月前他还会为自己在克拉克面前愈发频繁的笑容倍生警戒，但现在，他和克拉克都早已习以为常。

“这可是辆好车。”克拉克松开手臂，闪到了车头前指向它，“正常人都会因没法拥有它感到可惜，我却还要同时体会身为车主的恋人、却无法成为第一个坐在副驾驶的人这种失落感。”

“你现在可以坐进去体验一下。”布鲁斯的笑没垮下来，他也走向克拉克，把自己的身体再度主动投进他回来，“以后有机会的，你也可以开，我是说……

布鲁斯回忆了一下照片中克拉克在星球日报工作期间用以代步的自行车，嘴角的戏谑变得更明显，“我是说如果你会开车的话。”

“我做过卡车司机，你对我的调查看来不怎么仔细。”克拉克承接住布鲁斯的身体，由着这重量依附到他身上，他自然地向后退，小腿肚也由此贴上了车头，“我猜……你对那些新朋友的调查比对我要仔细？”

“嫉妒虽然有时候会使人变得可爱，”布鲁斯微微低头，拿自己的唇擦过克拉克的喉结，又低声说道，“但次数多了就容易惹人厌烦了。”

“我只是很担心我不反复提醒的话，你会忘了被你藏在蝙蝠洞的那个外星人才是最应该坐在副驾驶的人。”

克拉克挑着眉一口气说完，布鲁斯正想从他身前退看一眼他的表情、就出乎意料地被克拉克抱着转了个身，等他能看清克拉克的表情时，他又早已整个人都被克拉克压在了车前盖上。

“这可是辆新车。”布鲁斯将手安然地枕在克拉克伸到他脑后的手掌上，没有半点惊慌，“而且它的造价会让你欠我的那笔账更雪上加霜。”

“是吗？”克拉克调整完下半身的姿势，让自己卡进了布鲁斯微微分开的腿间，“那我更要好好体验一下了。”

布鲁斯在克拉克的舌头钻进来时在心里发出长长的叹息，他真有点儿想念这个，他想念克拉克肆无忌惮夺走他呼吸的行径，也想念这具覆在他身上的坚实身躯。在戴安娜十分钟前夸奖他“越来越懂得和人打交道”时，他心里想的却是那个正在某个地方不出声盯着他的超人——只有他们彼此才知道这个秘密：克拉克•肯特才是改变他的人。

“唔……克拉克……”布鲁斯勉力推开吻得太过热烈的克拉克，竭力吸取氧气。克拉克放开他的唇，只给了他几秒的余地就又贴了上去。垫在布鲁斯脑后的手抽了回来，克拉克只用一只手撑住布鲁斯让他不至于滑下来，另一只手又开始去解布鲁斯方才没解开的西装。那只宽厚的手掌不消片刻就贴上了布鲁斯下腹的皮肤，裤子被全部扯开的瞬间，被吻得没法说话的人只能在被动接受中随着身体记忆屈起了腿，车前盖流畅优美的线条仿佛是按照他的身高量身打造一般，完美地容纳了堪堪躺在上面的布鲁斯。

“它确实是辆好车，”稍稍摸过车盖的手又霎时握住了布鲁斯的性器，换来布鲁斯不怎么有底气的瞪视，“好车和人一样，总是很容易让人产生非分之想。”

“别拿……”他才说出几个字，克拉克的手就上下动起来，但他笑眯眯注视着布鲁斯的表情又显得他甚是无辜。

“别拿什么？”克拉克咬开布鲁斯的衬衫扣子，大拇指却顺着柱体向上摸到柱头的顶端后又向下轻按，“别拿手帮你自慰？”

“嗯……”布鲁斯不由得跟着他的动作闭眼扭头，他磨磨牙，等那阵让下腹紧绷的热流过去后才重新回视着克拉克：

“别拿我的纵容——”

“纵容？”克拉克又打断布鲁斯，像是故意不让他舒坦似的拿开了手，他拍了拍布鲁斯的大腿，又用自己档间鼓起的那一包去擦碰他的臀瓣，“你确定是你在纵容我对你为所欲为，而不是我在纵容你最近那些‘社交’吗？”

“克拉克，够了……”布鲁斯终于不打算再在言语之争上决出个胜负，他的手环上克拉克的肩，像是某种讨饶的信号，“快点解决，我还有很多事要处理。”

克拉克显然很想和他继续计较这些有关纵容和嫉妒的小情趣，但他的眼神一触碰到布鲁斯潜藏的疲惫，心也就跟着摇摆起来，他撇撇嘴，也退让着再度吻住他的唇。让布鲁斯释放在他手中不是件多难的事，没几分钟的套弄后，这个因冲击上大脑的情潮而僵硬的男人又软化下来，他细细地喘着气，完全不想去理会射出的精液是如何弄湿了自己的耻毛、更不打算在乎会在车前盖上留下什么可疑痕迹。

“都这样了你还要工作？”克拉克又压上来，用两腿之间越来越有存在感的那处去磨蹭布鲁斯才软下来的阴茎，“你应该知道我更希望你好好睡一觉吧？”

“别忘了造成我现在这样的人是你。”布鲁斯做样子般退了把克拉克的肩膀，在克拉克又笑开来后顺从地由他将自己抱起，光裸地大腿交缠在克拉克的腰间，托住大腿根部的手安分到让他放松了警惕：

“如果你不介意的话，把我抱去浴室会是个令我满意的决定。”

克拉克咬咬布鲁斯的下巴，颠倒的时差让那下面又遍布上了隐约的胡渣，“你就这样表扬明明在妒忌却还是让你好好享受一番高潮的恋人？”

布鲁斯似有一口气提上来，然而挂在克拉克身上的局面很快又促使他妥协——也或者，他已经逐渐习惯用包容去对付氪星人另一面的孩子气了。

“……你不是很喜欢这辆车？”他紧紧圈在克拉克脖颈后的手臂，问他，“在我把它停好之前，你真的不打算进去坐坐——坐在本就该属于你的副驾驶座上？”

克拉克没让布鲁斯看到自己太过得意的笑容，贴在大腿根部的手掌又挪动了几寸，他稳稳托着身上的人，下了某种决定般朝驾驶座走去：

“实际上，我更想……”当布鲁斯的臀肉被克拉克不怀好意地捏住，布鲁斯就该嗅到危险的气息了，只是光着下半身的情况让他压根没来得及施展什么反击，就被克拉克迅速抱下来塞进了车里，他的膝盖才碰上橙色的座椅，克拉克就从后钻进来，覆在他背上从两旁攥住了他的手臂：

“我更想看你待在这里面被我操的样子。”

布鲁斯连手臂都没能弯折一下，就被克拉克调整成了侧跪在座椅上的姿势。原本令人惊叹的鸥翼式车门设计此刻成为了促成克拉克这念头的关键点，这让克拉克只需站在车门旁握住他的一只脚踝，就能让他在无法完全舒展的车身内屈辱地跪趴着。另一只压住他腰窝的手则迫使他不得不拱起臀，他甚至无需回头确认，就知道克拉克将自己身体的高度调整成了适合他插入的姿势。

“你要是一开始就跟我说你想做这个……”剪得平平整整的指甲在皮质座椅上不忿地挠了挠，布鲁斯勉力偏过视线，却无奈只能看到正在解裤子的那只手，“我也许会更配合一些。”

“相信我，我一开始绝对没有想到要这么做。”克拉克安安心心地让裤子落了地、又拿阴茎去拍打仍留有红印的臀部皮肤，“我说过了，好车总是容易让人产生非分之想。”

“特别是，当一辆好车和布鲁斯•韦恩一起出现时……”

克拉克总显安分的语气能让无法看到他神色的布鲁斯想象他此刻的笑有多纯良无害——如果不是那只戳进他后穴的手指太突然的话，他真的能想象出来。但如今，他只能让刚撑起的上半身又在穴口紧缩起来时再度瘫软回去，即使已经是特意为他扩张了百分之十空间的内部设计，让只能跪在座椅上的他想要趁机夺回主权也实在艰难。他只是想念克拉克总能抚慰他浮躁情绪的吻，可没有想念过这个一旦进入他的身体、就会恶意地戏弄他的恶魔。后腰被压下来的手将腰部按得更低，因不适拱起的臀部则相对翘得更高，克拉克从不怀疑以布鲁斯的柔韧来配合他的意图会有多费劲，于是他更加恣意妄为，那根被迅疾没进软肉中的手指努力完成着自己的使命。它开辟着这条总显羞涩的甬道，用隐秘的声音挑战着布鲁斯顽固的羞耻心。

“你不觉得这辆车的车内空间也很适合干点坏事吗？”他加入一根手指，又在未有任何动作时稍稍弯腰用视线丈量了一下距离，“这样当我坐在驾驶座而你坐在副驾驶的时候，弯下腰把头伸过来也绰绰有余。”

“混蛋……”布鲁斯一动不敢动，他咬牙切齿地低骂出声，试图警告克拉克最好适可而止，只是他越是抵抗，克拉克就越是和他背道而驰，他仿佛陷入什么了不得的幻想中，边用手指搅动着内壁，边描绘着他脑海中的香艳场面：

“我保证我可以一边做你的司机一边享受你的顶级口活，认真的。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯强忍着后穴被搔刮的难耐稍稍撑起上半身，“你最好快点——”

“别急，你要明白它比你更急。”

克拉克口中的“它”又戳刺上了布鲁斯的屁股，无法用视觉确认的场面只让被性欲操控的感官更为敏锐，布鲁斯咽了咽喉咙，不愿承认使不出力发着抖的手臂是因为对操干的渴望。不过克拉克却不想就此放过布鲁斯，他把手指抽出来，让被带出的爱液顺着翕动的穴口流出：

“想含住它吗？”克拉克蹲下来，亲亲布鲁斯的脚底心后站起来，他拿因忍耐太久而渗出前液的肉棒在布鲁斯的小穴外浅浅轻戳，靠极细微的动静去分辨车里的布鲁斯是如何地欲壑难填。

“操……”布鲁斯恶狠狠地骂道。他的胸前因向下倾在座椅上的姿势红了一片，无人问津的阴茎又因为后穴的刺激硬挺起来，可恨的是现在的姿势压根容不得布鲁斯腾出点空间去稍作抚慰，他只能承受着双重折磨，直到克拉克愿意给他解脱为止。

“操可不是什么标准答案。”克拉克确信自己曾俘获了布鲁斯的那双蓝眼睛里正写着赤裸裸的邪恶，朝嫩穴伸去的手指又在一圈褶皱上打着转，像在替布鲁斯做着最后的准备，“这张嘴看起来很想赶紧含住它不是吗？”

“你要么就快点……完事，要么就——唔嗯——”

毫无震慑力的反抗变成了一声长长的呜咽，布鲁斯想说的后半句话被硬生生噎在了喉咙口，撞进他身体的阴茎让他整个人都不可控制地向前匍匐，但掐住他腰的手又硬生生把他稳在了这个位置。自然的冲撞力让这交合在初时就显得如此紧密，那根肉人直插到最底，强硬的气势让仍想抵抗的软肉听话地主动缠上来，在包裹中诱出更多肠液。

“这个高度正好合适。”克拉克停了下来，他的视线跃过车顶，无法看到布鲁斯迷蒙的温软神情令他遗憾，但又恰恰是这种只用关心交合处的姿势令快感被数倍放大，“你定制这辆车的时候……想过它会这么适合做这种事吗？”

他才说完就又固定住布鲁斯的下半身动起来，他猜想布鲁斯也无暇再听他说什么可有可无的废话了。那溢出口的每一声哼叫都诉说着布鲁斯的煎熬，但配合着节奏扭动的腰臀又是另一回事，这是布鲁斯的两面，极力的克制下是难以掩藏的放荡，而克拉克很高兴能尽数看到这两面的人只有自己。

“尽管没能成为第一个坐上这辆车的客人很可惜，”他节制地摆动着胯，沾上晶亮淫液的肉棒总是还没完全退出就又彻底埋入，“不过我很高兴我又是唯一一个能在这辆车上干你的人。”

一开始还能反反复复骂着那几句匮乏脏话的布鲁斯早就被这控制之下的抽插没了脾气，早在他发着烧的第一次，这个氪星人就好像掌握了他身体全部的秘密一般操控着他的情欲——更何况是他俩早已亲密无比的现在。他全部的精神都只放在如何用仅剩的一点力气撑住自己、好让自己别彻底瘫软在这张座椅上。优雅的车身在克拉克的挺撞中左右摇晃着，布鲁斯很难不去担忧先被操弄到散架的到底会是他自己还是这辆车。

世界上独此一辆的高定跑车，却即将毁在超人的阴茎之下——布鲁斯使劲闭闭眼睛，让这个荒诞可笑却又极有可能成真的猜想从自己脑袋中离开。

“哼嗯……克拉……”屁股里夹紧的那根还在不知足地榨干他的神智，他好不容易松口的示弱没比性器擦碰间带出的水声更响，“克……停下来……”

“为什么？”被唤到名字的人往后退开一步，又捏住布鲁斯的胯部两侧将他向后拖动，除了膝盖还能蹭着座椅边侧，布鲁斯的下半身几乎要悬空。决定着布鲁斯能否高潮的人一阵快速的插弄，引得布鲁斯又是一阵嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱呻吟，“它显然还没到停的时候呢。”

“因为我受不了……操……”布鲁斯摇摇头，决定放下无用的可笑自尊，“我受不了了……”

那根硬物在这回答之后倏地从他的密径中抽了出去。突然降临火热后穴的空虚仿佛一只毛茸茸的爪子挠过了布鲁斯的背，那抽离未能使得布鲁斯清醒一些，亟待被填满的欲望反而使得他更加浑噩。支撑不住的手臂让他差点从克拉克手中摔下去，但那显然故意为之的人又眼疾手快地将他抱起，他让布鲁斯随意地靠在他身上，又在布鲁斯没反应过来时抱着他一起坐进了车里。

不可避免撞到车顶的、钝重的一声终于让布鲁斯回过了点神，他先是听到那声音，制造这生硬的脑袋顶才后知后觉地感受到一种闷痛。

“呜……”克拉克在他眼里变成了十恶不赦的混账，他想去握住克拉克的阴茎以做惩罚，却又在被克拉克轻声哄弄的当下尽可能坐起来些、而后顺着克拉克的指引，让那根肉棒在自己的主导之下再次被吞进了自己的身体深处。

“我就说我更适合驾驶座。”舒畅地呼着气的克拉克咬了咬布鲁斯的下唇，揉着布鲁斯脑袋的手则轻柔地打起了转，“而你更适合骑在我身上。”

“哼。”暂时只懂发出语气词的布鲁斯两手撑住椅背，尽量让自己别完全坐下去，他不敢保证自己胀硬了许久的阴茎会不会在这么强烈的冲击之下直接射出来，这顾虑也就再一次把他推向了任克拉克掌控的凄惨境况中。

克拉克没急着动，在确认布鲁斯头顶没被撞出肿块后，他腾出手去托住了身上的布鲁斯，成为了他的受力点。两个人在只能容纳一个人的驾驶座上挤挤巴巴地接吻，布鲁斯狠狠地咬了克拉克几口，哪怕这并不会给他带去任何损害，却也还是消解了布鲁斯憋出来的委屈。

“我得说，这真是一次令人难忘的新车体验，”克拉克引导着布鲁斯以更舒服的姿势跨开腿骑在了他的身上，他们面对着彼此，克拉克的指腹温柔地蹭过布鲁斯的耳廓，又引来正吃着自己阴茎的人一阵细小的战栗，“有没有人说过你是这个世界上最适合被放到这辆车里的人？”

“太……太多了。”布鲁斯尝试着自己动一下，尾椎传来的酥麻感却又导致这尝试在他漏出口的淫叫中失败。

“那我就不多此一举了。”克拉克笑着欣赏布鲁斯到这种境地仍不屈服的小小倔强，“我只能说，你绝对是这个世界上最适合被脱光了后、再放进这辆车狠狠操一顿的人。”

如意料中的一样，他说出的下流论证只得到了布鲁斯抗议似的一记咕哝。克拉克没再浪费时间，他仰起头、拿下巴轻蹭了下布鲁斯冒出汗的鼻尖，又继续卖力地向上顶弄起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年10月8日，以此记录。


End file.
